Up Ladybug! (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir FanFiction)
by MiraculousCoccinelle
Summary: Marinette's older sister Bridgette and Adrien's older brother Félix come to visit after being away for quite some time. Bridgette and Félix realize that Their younger siblings obtain their Miraculouses from many years prior. What will happen when Félix and Bridgette meet again and figure out who each other were? Will Marinette and Adrien be revealed too? Suitable for ages 7 - 100
1. Back from Japan and Germany

**Hey guys! So, I wanted to announce that I will** **not** **be writing "In the Back of My Mind" anytime soon. I just don't feel like it's going well and the first chapter got deleted accidentally. So while you're waiting a while for a new chapter (maybe) I will be writing a new story called "Up Ladybug". I do have a feeling it will turn out well (I hope) and I have already written 6 chapters that will either be published daily or today. I don't know, still thinking. I have end of the year testing all week and stuff so please don't become impatient with me. Also, if you're wondering who** **Félix and Bridgette are, they are the old** **characters** **from the Ladybug PV that was posted in 2012 by accident. They were** **discontinued** **and replaced by Adrien and Marinette of course. So enough of my** **blabbing** **, please do read this story! :D (By the way, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. There will hopefully be a lot of chapters in this series.)**

"So, Félix is coming back from Japan?" Asked Adrien, the blonde 14-year-old teen.

"Yes, Adrien. He will be here tomorrow at 3:00 P.M. And will leave in four weeks after." Said the emotionless assistant of Adrien's father, Natalie.

"I can't wait to see my older brother again!" Said an enthusiastic Adrien.

At the Dupain-Cheng residence.

"Wait! So you're saying that Bridgette is coming? I can. Not. Wait!" Exclaimed the 14-year-old blue haired girl named Marinette.

"Me either. It would be nice to see my eldest daughter again." Said Sabine Cheng, Marinette's mother.

The next day.

Marinette walked out the door and headed across the street to school. It was funny how, she lived right next door to school. At the thought she giggled. She was in a jolly mood seeing as her sister was visiting from Germany. She had met her before she was Ladybug. They had a fun time drawing and playing board games. Her sister was older, by about four years. Marinette was 12 at the time, so Bridgette was 16. Marinette and Bridgette looked a lot alike, they both had blue hair and pigtails. Bridgette liked to put long red ribbon in her hair. It reminded Marinette of herself as Ladybug. Marinette smiled happily then was shocked as she hit the ground. Marinette shook her head.

"You know; some people actually look where they are-" Marinette realized she was talking to her crush Adrien Agreste.

"ADRIEN! Uh- Sorry! I was thinking, by mad, I mean bad my I meant-"

"Don't worry about it Marinette." Said Adrien smiling. He put out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks. Again sorry, I was thinking about my older sister who is visiting today after school." Said Marinette, adjusting her coin purse to make sure it was alright.

"What a coincidence! My older brother Félix is visiting from Japan. Haven't seen him in a while." Said Adrien.

"C-cool!" Said Marinette.

"Well, maybe if you have the time you can introduce me. But for the time being, got to get to class!" Said Adrien, running through the school doors.

"Yeah!" Whispered Marinette, her cheeks heating up. Marinette stood there for a while staring at the school doors. "Marinette! You need to get to class!" Said Tikki, Marinette's Kwami.

"GAHH!" Shrieked Marinette, practically ramming into the school doors.

After school

"Marinette! Look at this feature I added to the Ladyblog. You can click on the icon and it will bring up a featured video!" Squealed Alya, pressing on her blog's icon.

A video popped up.

 _"Hey peeps and welcome to the Ladyblog! Here I share videos about Paris's favorite superhero, Ladybug! I share rare footage only I took, interviews, and maybe the once in a while unrelated topic! Stay tuned viewers!"_ Said Alya in the video, giving a thumbs up.

"Does it rock or what!" Said Alya, glee in her eyes. "It sure does! You'll probably get more views now. Your blog is so popular. How many followers, wasn't it 10,000?" Said Marinette. "Yeah, around there. It's definitely growing." Said Alya, pressing the off button on her phone then shoving it in her pocket. "So I heard a certain older sister is coming to visit you?" Said Alya.

"Oh yeah, at 2:00." Said Marinette, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. "She's coming in A HALF AN HOUR AGO?" Said Marinette, shaking her head. "I got to scram Alya, see you later maybe?" Said Marinette, walking in place. "You go girl. See you then." Said Alya, waving and grabbing her phone.

Luckily Marinette lived right across the street from school.


	2. After 6 Years

At the Agreste mansion

"Welcome, Félix." Said Natalie.

"Thank-you." Said Félix.

Félix was 23 and had blonde hair much like his brother's. His eyes were a piercing blue like his father's. He wore black pants, a grey polo shirt and black boots.

"Hello, Félix Agreste. Me and Adrien are pleased to see you here. Adrien his waiting for you upstairs. Your room is two rooms away from Adrien's." Said Gabriel Agreste.

"Okay." He said, walking up the large stair case. Félix knew exactly where Adrien's room was located. He turned a few corners then knocked on Adrien's door.

Adrien heard a knock on his door and ran towards it.

He opened it quickly, revealing his brother.

"Félix! It's been so long!" Said Adrien, smiling widely.

"Yes, it has, Adrien." He said, smiling as well.

"You can set your bags over there. Maybe we can get caught up a bit before you unpack?" Said Adrien. "Alright, then." Said Félix, glad that his little brother was this happy to see him.

At the Dupain-Cheng residence.

"M-mom, dad, sorry that I'm late!" Said Marinette, bursting through the door.

"No worries, Marinette." Said Tom Dupain, Marinette's father.

"Mari! You look so different!" Said Bridgette, holding a cup of tea.

"Bridgette!" Said Marinette, hugging her sister.

"Why don't you two get caught up on the last 6 years. Bridgette, you can stay in the extra room right next to Marinette's." Said Sabine, smiling.

Bridgette and Marinette climbed up the narrow, small stairs to the trap door.

"So, Mari? What's been up with you?" Said Bridgette, smiling.

Marinette looked over Bridgette. She was wearing a grey shirt with a white sweater. She had her usual red ribbons sticking out of her pig tails. She had a short red skirt with a ladybug pattern on it. Marinette giggled at the ladybug pattern. Bridgette also had white flats with pink socks that went just below her knees.

"Uh, well um." Marinette was at a loss for words. She had saved Paris from the evil villain Hawk Moth and met a silly annoying cat named Chat Noir. But all that had to stay secret.

"I've made new friends that's for sure. Everyone in my class is my friend, except for Chloe and Sabrina, the mean girls of the group." Said Marinette, groaning and rolling her eyes. "Um, don't tell anyone, but I have a crush on someone named Adrien Agreste." After Marinette finished her sentence, she giggled and turned a bright red.

"Let me give you some advice. Don't be obsessed with them and follow them everywhere." Said Bridgette.

"I-I sure don't. I can barely talk to the soul. I mess up my words or either fall over." Said Marinette, twisting her hair.

"Funny! Because I had a crush on some kid named Félix. He avoided me, and to be honest, I don't really blame him." Said Bridgette, smiling at the thought of her long forgotten crush.

The two girls giggled and talked about funny things that had happened in the days they weren't together.


	3. Is My Sister Saving Paris?

It was Saturday, the middle of winter. A light snow had fallen, not much. Everything was covered in frost making it a very bad day for Marinette, seeing as It was slippery and that Marinette was extremely clumsy. The sun didn't shine. There were storm clouds covering it along with a grey haze. These kinds of days made Marinette feel tired. She woke up deep in her covers that morning. She felt a shiver up her spine as she quickly ran out of bed. She ran over to a drawer and grabbed an extra blanket. Tikki was on her shoulder shivering. "Tikki, you alright? We don't want you getting another one of those nasty colds." Said Marinette. "Y-yeah!" Said Tikki, closing her eyes. Marinette ran over to her desk and grabbed a fluffy, thick piece of fabric.

"Much better." Said Tikki, smiling up at Marinette.

At the Agreste mansion

Adrien smiled to himself as he woke up.

Him and Félix had had a great time yesterday.

They talked about when Félix was in middle school like himself.

Félix had even told Adrien that there used to be a Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Yeah, Ladybug looked much like the one now, actually." He had said, smiling to himself. "Chat Noir too." He added.

Adrien heard that the past Ladybug had blue pigtails like the current one and that the past Chat Noir had blonde feral hair like the one now. Adrien shook his head and laughed when he realized that his brother had just called his hair feral. Adrien looked out his huge windows and saw grey clouds and tiny flecks of snow. Adrien got out of his bed and walked over to his three desktop screens. He typed up "Ladyblog" and clicked the first link. No new updates on Ladybug. Adrien turned it off. _Maybe if he snuck out early enough, he could patrol Paris._ Adrien grabbed his bright oranges sneakers and slipped them on. "Plagg?" Said Adrien, running over to the tin can Plagg always hung out in.

"I'm asleep! I can't hear you!" Said Plagg, snickering. Adrien grabbed a piece of Camembert out of his pocket. The stench was overwhelming but he knew Plagg would follow it. Plagg zoomed out of the can and grabbed the camembert. "Uh, again as I said. I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's one of my many, many talents!" Said the black cat Kwami. "Eat up. I'm going to get a quick patrol in before anyone else wakes up.

At the Dupain-Cheng residence.

Marinette was having fun doing a history quiz for homework in her warm bed. She had to admit, she did cheat off of Tikki a bit, seeing as Tikki was very old. She pressed the finish button on her school tablet. The screen turned a pale blue and had the words _Next – Math._ "Ahh, I'll wait 'till tomorrow for math." Said Marinette, feeling guilty about avoiding her least favorite subject. "Maybe a patrol around Paris will suck up some time?" Said Marinette, looking at the happy Kwami eating a cookie.

"Okay… Why not!" Said Tikki, giggling.

In Bridgette's room

Bridgette had been wide awake for two hours flipping through her phone or reading a book. Bridgette had sketched two round earrings with ladybug dots on them. She sighed as she turned off the drawing app on her phone. Her eyes became shiny when she remembered Tikki. She loved the days as being the spotted superherione. She remembered her #1 cat Chat Noir, who was always trying to win over her heart.

She sighed. A memory came into her mind.

"Ah. Ladybug. Here we are on this fine night." Said Mime, the evil villain.

"Not for long, Mime!" Said Ladybug, narrowing her grey-blue eyes.

"Ha! You wish!" He said, grabbing his bat. It was long, thick, hard and looked painful.

He swatted the large bat at her legs just as she jumped up and landed on his back. Her long, red ribbons swayed in the wind as she kicked Mime. He swatted at her again, missing as she kicked the bat. This only angered Mime as he swatted harder, this time not missing. It hit her arm square. She shrieked as the blast hit her, knocking her off guard.

Behind her she had heard a yell from Chat Noir. He narrowed his blue cat like eyes as he jumped into action. Seeing his Ladybug hurt was enough to get him motivated. He grabbed his staff hit the villain with it from the back. Ladybug was always annoyed with Chat. But she knew he loved her.

Bridgette was interrupted by the faint sound of Marinette talking to someone.

She put on her slippers and walked to the door. She put her ear close to the crack of the door.

"Okay… Why not!" She heard a squeaky voice.

"Alright, Tikki, Spots On!" Said the faint voice of Marinette.

Bridgette heard a sparkling noise. From the bottom of her door she could see pink and red light flashing.

She quickly opened her door to see a flash of red jump out the window.

Was this real?


	4. I wore your earrings, Marinette

Ladybug threw her yo-yo on the Agreste's mansion. She flew herself past Adrien's window to see him putting on his shoes and holding up something. She couldn't make out what it was as she quickly flew past. She flipped onto the nearest chimney and looked around Paris. She could see few cars driving on the icy streets below. Today was hopefully going to be a calm day for her and Chat Noir.

Ladybug was joined by a black figure. "What's up, Ladybug?" Said the black cat.

"Ah, just thought I'd enjoy the fresh air before my family wakes up." She said, closing her eyes and breathing in the crisp air.

"Me too." Said Chat, smiling at Ladybug.

"Well, better patrol." Said Ladybug, winding her yo-yo around a statue.

Back at the Dupain-Cheng's

Bridgette walked into Marinette's room. She was fully awake. _If my suspicions are correct, Marinette is Ladybug and she should be back very soon._ She thought. It was a very sneaky thing to do, hideout under Marinette's desk and wait for the red superherione.

She squished herself under Marinette's computer desk and waited. Uncomfortably.

She then heard the trap door open to go from the balcony into Marinette's room. In walked Ladybug. Bridgette heard a loud beep come from Ladybug's earrings. Ina quick flash of pink light, Marinette was revealed. Tikki flew out of her earrings, landing in Marinette's hand's as always.

"Could you get me a cookie, Marinette?" Said Tikki, smiling up at Marinette.

"Of course, Tikki!" She said, setting Tikki on her desk then running down stairs.

 _So I was right._

Bridgette stayed under the desk until Marinette came back up, holding two chocolate chip cookies.

"Here Tikki, two cookies, just for you." She said, setting them next to Tikki.

 _This was her chance._

Bridgette got up from under the desk.

"Hi, Mari, uh what's that?" Said Bridgette, looking at the creature she knew very well.

"THAT IS MY! That's is the, the uh. Newest plush to arrive in Paris! It's cute, had big eyes, everyone has one." Said Marinette, her eyes wide.

"So, it can talk? What button do you press?" Said Bridgette, grabbing Tikki. "Yes it can!" Said Marinette, grabbing Tikki out of Bridgette's hands.

"Mari, don't play this game with me. I know you're Ladybug. By the way, you need to think up a better background story for Tikki." Said Bridgette.

"W-what? No! How did you know her name?" Said Marinette, sounding suspicious of her sister.

"Because I knew Tikki. She was my dear friend. I wore your earrings, Marinette." She said, pointing at Marinette's earrings. "I knew a certain black cat. I fought off evil villains. Marinette, are you getting me?" Said Bridgette, looking at her worried sister.

"I am!" Said Marinette, hugging her sister.

"And Tikki, good to see you again." Said Bridgette.

Tikki smiled and landed on Bridgette's shoulder.


	5. An Old, Cheese Eating Friend

Chat Noir rushed to his house. He landed on top of the skylight. His ring beeped and with a green flash of light he turned back into Adrien. "Plagg! Really! I'm still on the roof. Ugh!" Said Adrien. Adrien looked down. He was pretty darn high. Worst of all, Félix was walking out of the large front door.

 _He couldn't let his brother see him. He would surely wonder what he was doing on top of the building!_

Félix looked up and saw Adrien on the roof.

"Adrien? What are you doing up there?" He asked, looking confused.

"I uh! I thought that I would… clean! Yes, uh, clean. It's actually a great sport!" Said Adrien. _Great sport? I must be the world's worst dork._

"How do you suppose to get down from there?" Said Félix.

"I suppose I will… I uh…I didn't think about that?" He said, scratching his neck.

"How did you even get up there?" He asked suspiciously.

"A nah, I have my secrets I guess?" Said Adrien, waving his right hand.

Félix looked at his hand and saw a silver ring on it. _Wait, what? Why would Adrien wear a ring? Unless…_

"Okay? How will you get down?" He asked.

"Will uh…" Said Adrien, wondering what to say.

He jumped off the top and onto a small window balcony. He then did a very large jump to the first floor then onto the ground.

"Nice one, Adrien. How on earth did you learn to do that though?" Said Félix smiling.

"I just, you know I take fencing, but uh?" Said Adrien. _How would fencing help with jumping down three stories?_

"I know you're different Adrien." Said Félix, winking.

"H-how?" Said Adrien.

"You really need a better cover up story, Chat Noir." He said.

Adrien was completely silent. _How could Félix know all this? Did he see me detransform?_

"Come on out, Plagg." Said Félix.

"Oh it's _you."_ Said Plagg, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes it's me. Félix." He said to the Kwami.

"Well, nice to see you again, then. I did prefer cheese though." Said Plagg, floating over to him.

"UH? What just happened here?" Said Adrien, confused.

"Adrien. Meet the former Chat Noir." Said Félix, a sneaky cat like grin on his face.

"No. _Way._ How cool is this? My brother was Chat Noir! Just like me! Tell me everything." Said Adrien.

"Alright." Answered former Chat Noir.


End file.
